chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
High Jinx
The Chuckle Brothers cause mischief aboard an airplane. Plot A man entitled Mr Booze is walking inside the "Penguin Airlines" airplane and sits in a seat. He claims he is new to riding a plane. While talking Paul and Barry startle him (As they are one of the Cabin Crew on Penguin Airlines) and try their best to make him less nervous. Barry asks for the ticket and the man presents him it but it turns out he is in the wrong seat and they move him to the right one. Paul tries to put his bag away but ends up dropping all the clothes onto the floor. When they prepare to take off Paul and Barry check the microphone (Much to the annoyance of the passangers) then explain the saftety rules and places they will pass. Paul explains how to inflate the lifeboat but Barry does it when he shouldn't have causing it to inflate into a big raft. After a few hours go by Paul and Barry start to serve the meals. Paul notices that a man has been stowing on Penguin Airline flights but Barry is unable to talk as he is preparing the meals. Paul explains that nobody likes the Airline Food and so comes up with a solution of giving them basket meals. Barry tries to open the emergancy exit misunderstanding what Paul ment. (He was trying to get the chicken out the oven) They find out that the chkicken is far too small as Paul order the biggest size possible but to make matters worse Barry drops it so they have to serve fish instead. Barry has to serve the captin while Paul serves the passengers. When Barry comes in, the captain only wants the soup which Barry serves but he accidently ruins his best uniform so he takes it off the captain so he can sponge it down. The captain goes and changes. Meanehile Paul is serving the passangers. Paul finally gets to Mr Booze, the man we saw earlier. Mr Booze refuses to eat so Paul gives him a cream cake instead. When Paul serves the next customer he pulls the seat back causing Mr Booze to get covered in cake. Back in the cockpit Barry is trying to clean the captins shirt with a sponge. Suddenly he gets an idea of putting it outside (Thinking it's a washing machine) and tries one of the buttons (Thinking it washes the clothes) The captin comes out of the toilet wearing a western costume (As he is going to a Barn Dance later on) and talks to the guests to see if they are enjoying their stay. Paul doesn't recognise him and thinks he is the stowaway (He checks the list to confirm it). Paul runs with a sack and attempts to catch him. Barry comes to see what the ruckus is about and helps Paul tie up the stowaway and lock him in the cupboard. When they are done they clear the meals and start to put the in flight movie on. Once Paul is done testing the projector they start to put up the screen but are having difficulty with adjusting etc. As they explain that is a smashing, Barry almost gave out the spoiler for the climax, until Paul tells him to shut up. They start the projector only to find the picture is upside-down. Paul then goes to the pilot and whispers something in his ear. The pilot takes Paul's request by turning the plane upside-down. We see that the projector has back the right way up (only it's mirrored). The Pilot discovers that the captain hasn't returned. Paul and Barry show the woman the perfume Chanel No. 4, but accidently spilling it all over the woman, Barry goes to fetch a cloth as Paul tells her, there's no charge. Meanwhile, the Pilot begins searching for the captain, and goes inside the cabinet. Barry sees the cabinet door sign that it must be kept locked at all time. Barry locks the door unaware he made it impossible for the Pilot to get out. Paul tells Mr. Booze that they'll be landing shortly and nothing to worry about. Barry arrives to serve the Captain and the Pilot tea, only to find they are missing. Barry then tells Paul who goes to inspect, and comes back knowing they're gone. The brothers begin looking for them not knowing that the pilot is still locked in the cabinet and the captain in the cupboard. They give up and thinks that parachuted off, left them high and dry. Mr. Booze arrives to ask that what is going on, the brothers escort back to his seat and Barry tells him to not to worry. Paul then gives an announcement requesting if there's any pilots onboard, which makes Mr. Booze jump out of the seat panicking. The result leaves Paul and Barry to fly the plane all by themselves, Paul thinks it's like driving a car, until Barry points out he failed his test 17 times. Paul then uses the steering controls which tilts the plane and makes the passengers scream. Barry reads the navigation charts and realises that they're going the wrong way. After discussing altitudes, Paul tells Barry to go outside to make hand signals. Barry then is outside the plane and Paul then tells him to come back inside. Barry then tells Paul to radio the airport and let them know they're landing. After radioing the airport, Paul thinks they see the airport below, until Barry gets his binoculars and sees shopping trolleys and the Supermarket sign, They swerved the plane to make the passengers scream again. They finally reach the airport and Paul realises he hasn't given out airplane souvenirs, Barry then manages to land the plane. When they are asked by the News Reporters, Paul admits he has no trouble of landing the plane and caught the stowaway, the pilot (who managed to get out) then sees the brother removing the bag off the captain. The captain is angry at the Brothers as the Pilot angrily points out that is the captain, Paul still thinks he's a stowaway. The Pilot shows a picture of a stowaway who is actually Mr. Booze. They see him, who climbs back on the plane as Paul, Barry, The Captain and the Pilot give chase on Mr. Booze. Trivia * This was filmed in the Cosford Air Museum in Shifnal near Telford. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark Category:Episodes Written By Robert Taylor